True Delicacies
by vonzombie
Summary: Morticia Portland is Queen of The Vampires of Oklahoma, and she has a lot of secrets that connect her to things The Vampire Authority dislike very strongly. Eric Northman, William Compton, Sookie Stackhouse, and the rest of the TB cast will have a part in this story. They're going to try and start a revolution against The Vampire Authority. Rated M for Later.
1. Sail

**True Delicacies**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the TrueBlood storylines, characters, actors, plots,.. , Nor do I own any of the Sookie Stackhouse storylines, characters...etc. I am merely writing a story for entertainment and fun.**

**Chapter One- Sail**

"Madam..?" Giles' deep, but soft English voice called into the room looking for me. I didn't want to say anything. Why would I? Another night of work, just something I didn't want to think about. It's just too irritating, dealing with all of it, I thought. I shuffled in my bed, which was hidden in a small concave hole in the floor, and groaned a little. "Queen Morticia, are you awake? It's past ten." I opened my eyes wide, trying to wake myself up.

"Yes, Giles my darling, I am awake, now… leave me to get dressed, unless you'd like to stay and watch." I turned to him, a little bit of edge in my voice, but a little bit of suggestion.

"Oh madam, you surely are a tempting delicacy, but I know better than that. Get dressed, and at the shop in an hour, tops—you have customers." Giles said, his voice taking on that of an authority figure. I just smiled at him and gazed down at him through thick eyelashes. He was handsome, and kind to me. I loved how he knew how to take care of me.

"Yes, sir, promise." I cooed, flipping on the lamp beside my bed. Even though I didn't really need it to navigate, I thought it best to be able to see what clothes I'd be putting on my body so I didn't seem to just roll out of bed, even though that's pretty much what I was doing.

_Customers, lame. _I thought. I ran a tattoo shop called _Sling_, and my part of the job was only open at night. I had a few trusted humans to work in the front and do piercings and a few tattoos while I was in ground. The thing is, I am not much of a business woman. I only have a few tattoos, because they were there before I changed. I can't keep tattoos now, because of the healing properties of having vampire blood. It won't hold the actually tattoo, and the ink just seeps out. It's actually quite irritating.

I sighed slightly as I stood up, naked from my sleep, and went to my closet. I was digging through a pile of clothes before I heard a knock on the door and Giles came in to tell me that I had some food waiting for me. I told him thank you and then finished looking for clothes to wear. About ten minutes went by and I chose a long black skirt with assorted bright colored flowers over the fabric, a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, and then a pair of black flats. I tossed my waist length, one inch thick, orange dreadlocks over my shoulder and felt them slap against the small of my back as I bounced down the stairs of my two story mansion.

Once I was in the kitchen, I was pleased to see that my giant blue macaw was perched on the large tree limb that was coming into the kitchen through the window from the small room that I had dedicated to his roaming. He was beautifully shaded and seemed graceful as he cocked his head to side at the sight of me. I grinned wide, my bright pearly whites shining in the soft lights of the room I was standing in.

"Hello, Churchill. Are you enjoying the evening? It's time for you to rest, isn't it? Mommy loves you." I told him as I let him eat a small pile of birdfeed out of my hands. He isn't nocturnal, and so he usually can't stay up much longer than my first waking up. I usually wake up around eight and that gives me from eight to nine to play with him. Birds like Churchill were supposed to get up to three hours of attention a day, and so our human butler Deacon, who used to be a zookeeper before I paid him a considerable amount of money to come take care of my animals, takes a couple hours out of his days to play with my handsome gent of a bird. I smiled happily as I finished feeding him and let him trot on his little tree into his room.

I glanced around the room looking for Giles, who seemed to be off doing his chores, or whatever it is he called the list of things he did as a routine before he could spend his night roaming my house, or going out on the town. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of synthetic TrueBlood, A negative, and sat down at my dark colored counter and drank it heartily. I didn't really like the taste of TrueBlood, even though I wasn't really sure that any vampire liked the taste of TrueBlood over the taste of an actual human, but I preferred A negative over any of the others, it reminded me of Blood Oranges—which I also found quite ironic.

After a few minutes I was finished, and felt a little rejuvenated. I walked to the doorway, and announced to the house and its inhabitants (pets, and three servants) that I would be leaving for work. I grabbed my keys, and my long black peacoat before I walked cheerily toward my large black pickup truck. Men hated my truck, considering it almost looked like a house driving down the road, and trampled any little man complex that they had tried to snuff out by buying a truck. I looked in the rearview mirror, catching the bright green in my hazel eyes as it stood out under the moonlight before I drove off toward my shop.

When I was there, I had two customers who had been waiting a little more than half an hour,, and I apologized ardently, assuring them that I would be quick as wind with their requests. I pulled two of my longest dreads, one from behind each of my ears, and pulled them back into a knot behind my head, so that my head full of hair would be pulled back out of my face. The loose hair that formed my long bangs dangled elegantly around my face and curled behind my ears as I sat down and nibbled on my lip, clicking the lip rings against my pearly whites loudly while I set up my tattoo corner. I called the first girl over, who wanted an elaborate skull piece on her chest, and sat her back.

"What's your name, Miss?" I asked her sweetly, my deep voice catching her eye as I stared her down, my hazel eyes taking on a more brown look in the protection of my shop.

"Evangeline." Her eyes were blue, much like dark gray ocean blue, and her skin was a light caramel color. She looked like she could be a mix of two different races, but I wasn't about to start asking. I smiled softly, and nodded.

"Well, angel, can you tell me what your purpose is behind this permanent stamp?" I asked her as I readied the color, and the gun. I liked getting to know the piece mainly, not necessarily the person, but often with this type of question, you get a story. I blinked through long dark eyelashes as I prepared the first sterilized needle as she began to spout off about an interest in the day of the dead and how she had always loved the style of drawings and things like that. I decided that part of her other race was probably Spanish.

"Alrighty then, that sounds perfect to me. How about you lay back for me, and take a deep breath and release it, and we'll get this thing started." I cooed, my accent slowly starting to come out as I relaxed. I sounded much like a mix of a small town country girl with a little bit of English city girl—it came with all of the traveling I did in the past, and the English accent became part of my voice, even though I wasn't born in England.

The girl smiled and lay back gently, her long curly brown hair flowing over the side of the table, a sweet scent of coconut flowing into my overly sensitive nostrils. I took the transfer paper and placed it in the correct spot over her chest, and then hovered over her quietly, and began to press the needle of the buzzing tattoo gun into her skin.

A few tears, and distracting conversations later, Evangeline sat up and moved to the mirror we used to show the results to the customers, to see what her tattoo looked like. A wide smile spread over her face, and she couldn't help but turn and wrap her very human arms around my neck and hug me. I returned the hug, a little less enthusiastically but softly. I was fond of humans who had no fear when it came to coming into my shop so late at night and offering up their skin for me so that I could do some damage.

Evangeline released me and looked up at me with expecting eyes lingering on my plump lips. I smiled wide, knowing why she was curious—having heard her thinking about it all night—and showed her my fangs. Most humans, do, however, come into my shop to make sure that I was in fact, Vampire. She jumped a little, but grinned and bowed her head in silence and left about twenty minutes later after paying and saying another dutiful thank you.

I turned to my last customer, and he seemed rather patient, having seen the whole ordeal unfold in front of him, he had no expectations to see my fangs again, which I had retracted by the time he sat in front of me asking me to pierce his tongue for him. I nodded happily and asked him the same series of questions I'd asked Evangeline before.

His name was William, and he was nineteen, he said that the reason he was getting his tongue pierced was because he had always thought they were sexy. I agreed with that last statement, and told him that it would fit him very well to have one. I placed the gloves on my pale hands, and then handed him a small cup full of blue mouthwash.

"Rinse with this for one full minute, please. I will count." I told him, watching him slosh the mouthwash in his mouth.

He sat there for a moment, and stared at me. Not realizing that if I wanted to, I could creep into his mind and read every little thought he'd had locked away, but I felt no need to do it. He finished sloshing it around and I tossed the mouthwash and the little paper cup into the trash. I then took the black marker and marked where he wanted the bar to be inserted, once I had that straightened out, I instructed him to stick his tongue out as far as possible, and he did so. With that, I placed the cold metal clamp over the spot on his tongue in which I had marked, and then told him that he should focus on the feeling of the clamp on his tongue.

I pulled the hollow piercing needle out of the sterilized package and held it above his tongue, looked down at him and told him in quite deep breaths to brace himself.

"One, Two, Three!" I pushed the hollow needle through his tongue hard, not too hard to harm him too badly, but hard enough to go through the tongue. In the end of the hollow needle, I had placed a 14 gauge bar, and now I pulled it through the bottom part of his tongue slowly. I twisted the bottom onto his tongue, and then handed him another small cup of mouthwash.

"Now, another thirty seconds, please." I suggested as I cleaned up the plastic and trash from the piercing itself.

He spit it out into the sink beside him and then proceeded to ask me about the length of the bar and why it was so long.

"It's for swelling purposes. Your tongue will swell, very large, probably. Just use mouthwash every half hour for a few days if you can, and when it reduces in swelling after two to three weeks, you can remove the bar and place it with a new one. If you have any questions, though, you're always welcome to come around here anytime. During the day I have others who can assist you." I answered his questions, said and unsaid. He nodded happily, paid me, and then left.

Giles had known about the customers because they had set up an appointment with me a few days before and I had been really busy, so I had to change it. But tonight, he was sure that I would be going to work. Which, I really never wanted to do anyway, but like I said, he really took good care of me.

I stood, and noticed that I was the only one in the shop at the time, that Risoli and Tyler were gone. Maybe it was their day off, and maybe that was why Giles was so adamant that I come to work tonight. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the cushiony black rolling chair that was stationed behind the desk in the center of the shop. It was the table that you saw when you first came in, kind of like the secretary desk. I rolled around slowly, trying to amuse myself. I pondered on more important business that I had to take care of, and wondered what it would be like having to go home and do nothing but work more. I didn't really need the money that I earned from the shop here, so often I just hired people to do my other work for me—or I just gave it away, or bought useless things like huge cars, or exotic pets.

The door opened, and the cool air brushed against my face, causing the only loose hair around my face to fly around. I tucked them behind my ears and turned around to see who it was. My eyes narrowed as I saw the tall Viking man glide into the room so confident about his own air, it made me sick to my stomach almost. I sighed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Northman?" I asked him in a somber, more professional tone.

Eric Northman cocked his head, and smirked slightly, his thumbs hooked into his pockets and his soft blonde highlighted hair scraped back behind his ears making him look more like a douche bag than ever. I blinked up at him, waiting for his response, which I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get one.

"Well, we have business, my Queen. Have you forgotten?" he said sweetly, almost like he was amused at my forgetful tendencies.

I wracked my brain for the business that we had, and I had completely forgotten. I sighed and stood up, my long, black painted fingernails tapping against the cold granite counter.

"Do remind me…" I groaned, my eyes trying to find every other place to look other than his annoying gaze.

Eric let out a chuckle, and I nearly squirmed. "Well, Giles said that The Authority caught on to an encounter between you and the local Pack Master, and that he was worried that you would be in some sort of trouble. He assumed that I, having such close relationships with the werewolves in Louisiana and Dallas, could be of some help for you when it came to conversing with the animals. The Authority would like to avoid all contact with the beasts, but since it doesn't seem possible for you to do that—seeing as you keep going back for trouble every time you're told not to—I figured I could help you avoid conflict." Eric's voice was steady, and didn't waver once as he spoke to me like I was a little child.

With each word, I got angrier and angrier. I clicked my tongue, and then grinned. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as he spoke about the packs. I wondered if he even knew about my brother. It was strange, no one really did. I didn't know if I wanted him to know about it, either. I spun around the table, and swerved out from behind it to where I was standing only three feet from the Viking sheriff.

"Tell me, what makes you think I can't handle myself with The Authority?" I asked him, crossing my arms again, but keeping my bright eyes on his shining blue ones.

"Truthfully, I'm sure you could handle yourself in any situation, but The Authority isn't any different here than it is in Louisiana, Morticia. In fact, they are the same fuckers who plan on ruining us all. They are crude, and have no means to feel any bit of sympathy. I don't know why you feel the need to…mingle…with these creatures, but I doubt you'll tell me without me hiring a series of private investigators and frankly I don't give a damn to do that much work right now…" Eric seemed to have gotten lost in his words, or he just pondered on a few things to say next, he ran his fingers through his hair slowly, and then looked down at me. "The point is, they think you're trying to go against them with these wolves. I have it under good authority that you've been close to the pack master himself for a long time now, he won't clarify your relationship but Giles was worried that you may be harmed in the process of being with this creature and wanted me here."

"So what, you're supposed to protect me?" I asked him, incredulously, almost laughing as I asked him.

Eric raised one eyebrow. "Look, I have better things to do than argue with you, Your Highness, so if you would please give me a little bit of information to steady the rumors and to at least figure out how to protect you from the gaze of The Authority—we would be able to go our separate ways, again." He said tiredly, moving closer to me as I stood looking up at him.

I don't know why I didn't like the feel of him so close to me, but I truly didn't. I looked away and shrugged. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about and neither does The Vampire Authority. Frankly, I CAN take care of myself, and Giles knows it. Silly man always worries that I'll die in some freak gunfire accident of wood and silver." I rolled my eyes as I talked about Giles's fears. He was always worried I might not even get home in time for morning.

Eric growled deep in his chest, "You really are an aggravating woman, Morticia." He complained looking down at me, catching my eyes and holding them.

"Look, you don't know what's going on, and I understand you'd like to know. But it's in your best interest if you don't. Okay?" I told him seriously, my eyes taking on a more serious glaze.

Eric seemed to have caught that and pressed further on. "The Authority will figure it out, they will figure any secret you have out in a second, it's best to give it to me at least for now so that I can try and do something to protect you. It's best if we still have you under our wing for an ally." He suggested, and I growled in equal frustration.

I walked over to the window and glanced out onto the street outside, littered with club goers and creatures of that sort. I thought about the places that I had gone with my brother, and the one night of the month that I had to spend with him, or I'd die. The secrets that I've kept from everyone, even Giles, were big, and I was afraid to show them to anyone. But, Eric was right, The Authority would be cracking down on the conflicts, and the visits between Vampire, Human, and Were-Creatures soon and making sure that they could do anything in their power to keep it as minimal as possible. The thought of having a war against Vampire's was something that they just didn't want to accept. I understood that, but I was in a place much different than the average vampire, and I couldn't just release my secrets to anyone. I turned to face Eric Northman with a stern facial expression. He looked at me, his eyes showed a little surprise, and I softened my gaze.

"I won't hold you to any promise, because it is not something that I can expect you to keep. However, I will not insult you by giving you a snippet of information that may or may not help you in your task here. Besides, you shouldn't have had to come all the way to Oklahoma from your Louisiana without getting something out of it, now, should you?" I said in a decided tone. I was afraid of what would happen if I told him this secret, but it was something that I had to tell him, because as I'd said, The Authority would catch on, whether I did it or not.

"I suppose, it would be nice to leave with a little bit of something on my place, Miss." Eric said; his voice quieter, as he patiently waited for me to talk myself through my secrets, which was a lot harder than he thought, naturally.

I nodded, and sighed, walking closer to where he stood, to where I was only a few inches from our chests touching. "I won't act like no one is listening, because I'm sure that from this day forward, I will always have suspicion on my back, and they will always be listening." I said in a soft voice, my bright red orange hair fell from behind my ear, and I felt it tickle my cheek, but I didn't want to move it at the moment. "Eric, the pack master that The Authority assumes that I am starting a rivalry with," I paused, taking a deep breath once again, even though I didn't naturally need to, "is my brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! I am just trying this fan fiction out for a while. I will be placing a lot of OC's into this story, because it is based in Oklahoma. Wrapped around the supernatural's in Oklahoma, and I'm trying to connect them to a lot of other things dealing with Vampires of Louisiana, Texas, and even California as well. So, come on and review it. It's rated M for later. The True Delicacies story is from the point of view of Morticia Portland, a vampire who has a lot of secrets that she has been keeping from people, I hope that they will unravel themselves and keep people reading. :)


	2. Honestly

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. AT ALL.

**Chapter Two: Honestly**

Eric balked, "He's…your _brother_?" he asked, unbelieving.

I closed my eyes in frustration. I really didn't feel like explaining everything to Eric, but he needed to know, and so did a lot of very important people, apparently. However, I knew that if everyone knew of my kinship with Andros, it would start more than a war, and I would have so many people up my ass than I ever desired. To be quite honest, this whole situation with Eric was pissing me off as the night dragged on. "Yes. _Why in the world would I lie about that?_" I hissed at him, viciously.

Eric stepped back, hearing how frustrated I was becoming with his closeness, and his questions. "I don't know. I don't know a lot of things, right now. I just…" Eric shook his head, shaking off the vulnerable look of shock, and regaining his normal emotionless stoicism. "I just think that you may have a lot more problems than you think, keeping this secret from everyone." He accused.

I arched my eyebrow, I turned and went to the glass door of my shop, and stared at the people wandering about late at night. The streetlights were fading, and they started to look more worn down as the days went by. Oklahoma wasn't just farm land and vast skies. Everyone automatically assumed that it was full of rednecks and one toothed old ladies that join church groups and make doilies all day. In the city parts of Oklahoma, it was bustle here, and bustle there. There was no calming down from the angst, quickness, and frustration that flowed through the city's veins. Here in the capitol city, no one seemed to sleep. Much like in NYC, it felt like everyone was a vampire. Every person here had something to do, someone to find, someone to dispose of, a job to find, a job to lose, there was no end to the motion. I brought myself back to the issue at hand, thinking hard about what Eric had said.

He was right.

"I know. But you don't understand who I am, or what being kin to Andros would do to our world. This sorry excuse for an alliance we have with every other supernatural out there, is all that we have. If I gave my secrets away to just anyone, we'd have more than a war on our hands. We'd have a revolution,…a _cataclysm_, even. I just can't have that." I told him, thinking about what it would be like if I could tell someone, _anyone_, my secret—to be able to feel that freedom of having gotten that big of something off of my chest. It would be fantastic, but I couldn't do it.

"What do you mean 'what you are'? What _are_ you?" Eric asked, curiously. He was looking at me now, and I wondered if he could see my perplexed expression through the reflection on the glass window in front of me. He has absolutely no idea, I figured, of what I was hinting at.

I listened to Eric's breathing for probably three minutes before he got frustrated and asked me what I was again. I let out a grunt and pushed off of the window, turning to face him. "I'm not human." I said curtly, getting a little tired of telling him all of my business so easily. It's what Eric Northman does to people. He _woo's _people. He can charm someone into telling them everything. It's not _glamouring_ when he can do it to a Vampire. It's just being a charming motherfucker. I leaned my back against the glass now, looking him dead in the eye.

Eric grinned and then started to laugh, "Oh, well, that I think I knew, sweetheart." He mocked, looking as if he was about to start patting my head like I was a little girl.

I shook my head, "Eric! _Obviously _I'm not a human, _now!" _I walked to the counter where I saw a mess that I had left and began to busy myself with that to distract myself from the rising level of rage I felt inside my chest. Distraction, something that Giles taught me.

Eric must have seen that he pissed me off, because then he started talking again, this time in a less condescending voice. "Okay…Then…what _did_ you mean?"

I sighed, taking it that he was trying not to anger me, which never really worked for him. I stopped fiddling with the things on the bar. I didn't turn to face him, either. I just stared at the shiny black bar that my pale hands were placed upon comfortably. I put pressure on my palms for a second, trying to brace myself for the bit of information I had supplied to Eric, and to the bit that I was about to give him, again. "I wasn't human when I was turned. I am half and half. Neither one of them were human." I told him, bluntly. I was finding no reason to be slow about giving the information to him, anymore. I was just getting tired.

I'd only been awake for three and a half hours, and I felt like I had been awake all through the day, and was now trying to get to some sustenance that I couldn't reach.

Eric was quiet. No, not quiet—completely silent. I turned to face him, curiously.

He was staring up at her with a look of complete shock. He figured that I was different, and had mentioned to me once that he wasn't sure if I was even real sometimes, because of how I acted around humans, and how I adored animals. He told me that no Vampire should ever desire to work in a place where it smells of nothing but humans, and not get a profit of it. I remember biting back at him about _Fangtasia _but it ended in an argument, seeing as he hadn't gone back to that place for a while, after he released Pam and everything. Right now, though, Eric looked as if he was surprised to find out that his idea of me not being real was so very close to being correct. I watched him for a moment, but then I tried to speak.

I opened my mouth to talk, but his hand shot up instantly, in that blurry movement that you only see from Vampire. He stopped me from talking, and closed his eyes.

"So, you were a supernatural when you were changed?" His voice hard, he was back to business Eric.

I had caught a glimpse of Vulnerable Eric, a name I had chosen to give him when he was around me (simply because he'd never met anyone who could challenge his sarcasm and temper like me, and I often caught him off guard—never in a good way), more than twice that night, and when he switched back to Scary Eric, I was more than amused, but I had to return to business as well and answer his questions.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"You're a werewolf?" he asked, his eyes searching mine for something I couldn't recognize.

"Half." I answered, again, feeling like I was at a trial for a murder I didn't commit.

A look of disgust crawled its way up to the Viking's face, and he recoiled from where I stood. I was almost hurt by the look, but checked myself. I waited for him to move so far from me I was afraid he wouldn't be able to hear me if I spoke at all. He was now against the wall across from me, a good six yards. I guess he could still hear me, no matter how far away he was, but it still felt a little bit overdramatic on his part when he moved away.

"What's wrong with you, Northman?" I demanded, my hands balling into fists.

"You're...part of them." He said in disbelief, his eyes not meeting hers anymore, his temper seeming to flare around him.

I had never actually chosen to look into his head before, and I had thought I'd never want to. However, at this moment, I wasn't thinking straight. Led by pure curiosity and anger, I pushed myself into his head, looking for his thoughts.

_Its sick! How could she keep this from us? Me? Giles? I can't believe it. This bitch has been leading us all blind. No. I don't know why I'm thinking about this, I haven't been back to this place since…well…since…It doesn't matter! I'm not sure if I can handle the fact that she's a disgusting mutt! Eric, she's probably just as ashamed of it as you are. Just as grossed out by her own bloodline as you are with yours. Give her credit for keeping this secret and holding herself for this long. _

I snapped out of his head and met his conflicted gaze. "You don't understand what's happened to me since I have been turned. For over a thousand years I've basked in the fact that I am what I am. I've had things happen to me that you could never begin to understand. I have to be with my brother, because he is the only person—creature—on this earth that I trust. The only one who knows what happens to me every day. I have to be with him. There are things going on in our family that you cannot try to crack open. It's bad enough because, I don't know who I am completely, Eric. There's another half to me, one that I do not understand at all. I am a mystery. I am similar to only one other person I've met, and she's not someone I'd _ever _enjoy a cup of tea with if you catch my drift, but like I said—it's who I am, and I can't do a damn thing about it. " I informed him, my lips forming words so fast that if he wasn't Vampire he probably wouldn't have caught it all.

Eric watched me as I spoke, but I wasn't sure he was listening until he stepped around me suspiciously. "You say your family is a mystery, that _you _are a mystery. There is another half to you. What is this other half?" Eric tried to ask me, a spark of curiosity coming in through his eyes again.

I sighed, my lips quirking upward at the corners. I shook my head, "Eric, my sweet. Let's not do this anymore. Not tonight. I feel like going home, and if you'd like. You can join me there, and we'll talk then, but for now…let's not talk about it." I cooed, my voice coming out slowly, a hint of warm seduction dripping off of my tongue. I just wanted to get out of this tight space, feel the air on my skin as I drove home. I didn't care how the night ended with the Viking, even though it would probably end the same way it had always seemed to end with Eric Northman and any woman.

Eric's mouth curved upward but then slid down back into his normal frown. "I'll follow you home. We _will _finish this, though. First." He assured me, walking closer to where I was now, obviously getting over my confession.

I nodded slowly, before I turned and grabbed my pea coat hanging over the hook on the wall, and then walking out the door, not really waiting for Eric to follow. Eric usually flew everywhere he wanted to go, so if he wasn't in the truck by the time I got in, he would be at the mansion when I got there. I drove slowly, rolling down my windows, trying to get at least one thing that I wanted that night before it all came crumbling down on me.

* * *

Giles stood in front of the sink in the kitchen, staring out of the small window as he watched Eric Northman walk smoothly up to the doorway of the mansion. Giles turned and walked swiftly to where the Viking would be knocking shortly, and opened the door as the blonde Adonis lifted his hand to open the door. Eric blinked down at the Englishman with faint interest. Giles smiled a tiny smile, and then motioned for him to come in.

"You know you're welcome here, Sheriff Northman, do come in." Giles said smoothly, his deep English accent making him sound like someone from an old Hollywood film.

Eric nodded, silently making his way into the mansion. He took in the wonderful decorations, and tried to remember the last time he was here. He was with Bill at the time. They were discussing the Maenad that had come to Bon Temp nearly six months ago, and when Sookie had been attacked and they needed medical advice. There was only one person who had done so much research, training, and instruction with supernatural healing, and that was Morticia. She had taught Dr. Ludwig how to treat a maenad wound—even if it wasn't going to be a for sure heal, it was worth the training, because it had obviously saved Sookie's life. Eric saw a few changes, but he did notice that her abundance in animals and human photography was the same, if not more abundant.

"The Queen has become quite fond of the self portraits, as you see." Giles said, following Eric's gaze to a slew of photos on one brightly painted wall of what looked like teenage girls who had taken an aerial picture of their overly eyeliner-ed face, giving them the pale expressions. Some of these photos were horrible, but they were interesting. Others, though, were taken in good lighting, and with actual care. Those were the pictures that Eric lingered on most.

Eric turned to Giles and nodded a respectable nod, "She sure does love to decorate, I see. Tell me, Giles, do you know why she cares so much for the humans? Does she ever talk about _why _she is so interested in them?" Eric asked. He was obviously trying to see if Giles really had no idea about Morticia being who she was.

The Englishman shook his head, "All she ever says about the subject is that she finds their lack of filter quite lovely. The fact that they don't care who sees them, they will be who they want to be, standing up to no one, but bowing down to no one either. Truthfully, Mr. Northman, I think that she envies them." Giles said, curious as to why the Vampire man wanted to know so much about his queen on this night, when he had had a thousand years to get to know her.

Eric nodded, and then looked back at the pictures on the wall.

* * *

I was standing outside of his house. I knew I shouldn't have come to this place, but I had to be here. I had to see him. I closed my eyes and tried to listen for his thoughts. As usual, he was thinking of his xbox, which was no doubt in front of him while he played Modern Warfare 3 or something like that. I shook my head in amusement, and snuck into the house quickly and quietly. The advantages being a Vampire were vast, especially when you were trying to sneak up on someone.

"I know you're there Morty." Andros shouted over the gunshots and music playing in his room, knowing I could hear him either way.

"Damn you!" I shouted back at him, eventually making my way back into his bedroom. His room was made up of four concrete walls, a concrete floor that had a large crooked piece of black carpet thrown over it to be a makeshift rug, about six milk crates stacked up to make a sorry excuse for an entertainment center—which his xbox and 44 inch T.V. screen sat on top of—and a twin sized mattress with one loose sheet and about three to five pillows strewn on top of it. I shook my head as I entered the room and saw my brother sitting on top of what looked like a car seat that had been removed and was now being used as a gaming chair.

"You can't sneak up on me, butthead. I have good hearing, and besides…you smell." He chuckled, shaking his long ashy blonde hair over to the side. It hung in layers down to his shoulders, and his crystal blue eyes were gazing at the screen desperately, in search of some poor gamer across the planet who had no idea he was playing games with a werewolf.

"I do not stink!" I growled under my breath.

Andros turned ever so slightly, and looked over his shoulder at me and gave me an amused look. "I never said you stink. I simply said you smell. You smell like sunflowers, and cucumber." He assured me, smiling sweetly. I was pretty sure he was never this nice to anyone but me, and he was hardly ever this nice to me. He must have been winning his game.

"Oh...well...I guess that's okay then." I said a light smile on my face.

Andros got distracted for a little while, and then I seriously felt like leaving, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about what I'd done, and was about to do. There were a lot of things wrong with Eric Northman knowing the secret that—other than me—only Andros knew. But then, I decided that he needed to know.

"So, why'd ya come over, sis?" Andros asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen, beating me to it.

"I actually…uh…I came to tell you something." I told him, hesitantly.

"Yeah, uh…what is it?" He said, mocking me.

I grit my teeth, "Look, I don't want you to be angry. But…Eric Northman came to me today." I told him quickly, tossing my long legs across his bed, and leaning my back against the wall.

There was a silence, and then a few gun shots on the game that came from other players, and then a voice warning him that he was losing. I sighed, closed my eyes and then looked up to see my brother turning his xbox off. I tilted my head until he turned around, an obvious look of anger on his face.

"I'm sorry—I—"I began, but I was interrupted.

"No, it's not you. Why—why was he _here?" _Andros asked, his anger seeping through, but he was good enough at collecting himself that it eventually subsided into slight irritation. I always wished I was like that.

"Well…Giles sent him to talk to me about my visits with you. Apparently The Authority has been catching on to it, and they feel like I am going to start a conflict of some kind. Giles was sending Eric to see if he could convince me to stop visiting you." I told him, summing the whole thing up in one shot.

"What did you say?" He asked me, as if he thought for a second that I agreed to it. I nearly gaped at him.

"I told him to fuck off, almost. I would never agree to stop visiting you." I stopped, looking away.

Andros nodded, he seemed pretty comforted, but he sensed that there was something else. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Well…" I began, feeling the pit of my stomach turn. "…in order to give him a good enough reason to my not wanting to agree to his terms…I had to tell him something."

I saw his eyes widen, and then I could smell the sweat forming around his brow and on his hands. I looked up with confidence, trying to show him that I was not worried, even though under my skin I was writhing with nerves. "I had to tell him about me, Andy." I spoke, using our childhood nickname on him, to try and convince him it was alright.

"_Why would you __**do **__that?" _Andros hissed, almost identical to my voice earlier when I was angry with Eric, and almost identical to the expression Eric held when I revealed my relation to Andros—he looked disgusted.

"I _had _to! He wouldn't stop, and you and I _both _know that that secret had to come out eventually. It's obvious that I'm not _just _Vampire, and my Authority doesn't really know how to deal with the suspicions. They were bound to come around and start snooping eventually. Don't be angry with me. It's your secret, too, yes, but it is MY blood that they will…"I stopped, freezing. I felt my heart start to hurt as I thought about what would happen if they got a hold of that bit of information. "I can't allow you to be angry with me when I've just given away the only thing that could save us now. If I hadn't of told him, he would have gone back to Louisiana, and The Authority would have drained it from him. I couldn't let Eric get reamed for it, and I wouldn't let him leave without knowing that I had a very good reason for seeing you. They don't know anything about the juice yet. I don't plan on telling them without you near. _That _is your secret to tell." I spoke, trying my best to get my brother to understand that I had things under control.

My brother stood up, his frame thin around the waist, but broad in his arms and shoulders. He had massive legs, and now as he stood in front of me in his knee length, baggy jean shorts, I could see his calves were as big around as a large cantaloupe. I was sure he could crush me with one hand if I wasn't a Vampire. He looked down at me, in the dark light, his blue eyes looked dark gray, and his hair looked dark brown.

"Morty…" He began, as I stood up to face him, his height towering over me. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. You know what father wanted from you, and I never wanted that. _Never. _I'm just afraid if this goes the way I think, you'll end up hurt, if not dead."

I shook my head. Our family had a secret that I knew that I couldn't let go as easily as I had the ones today, I knew that I would need a lot of help, if I ever let that particular bit of information out—and I wasn't sure if I would have anyone but Andros if I did. I placed my hand on the side of his face, and felt the heat from his skin on my ice cold touch radiate through me. "I will be fine. So will you. Now, get back to your games. I just wanted you to know that I told him. He's waiting at the mansion now…I have to finish explaining things before he leaves." I spoke quietly, and then he nodded and gave me a hug.

After a minute of hugging, I turned and left his house, and by the time I got to my truck, I could hear his thoughts were back to the game, which was good. I got back into my truck, and drove.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, everyone! Chapter two is done! :) Thank you for reading! I am so excited about this. I know that it takes me a while to post the next one, but I like to make sure that I'm keeping it consistent, and I also am in the middle of writing my book, Everqueen. I will be finishing it soon. :) I hope you like my story. The next chapter will be rated M, and there will be some flashbacks. 3

Thank you!


End file.
